


Once

by Lennie09



Series: Time Dad is Team Dad [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: And Sneaky, Cheeky Gideon, Gideon is Amazing, Holy shit Arthur is so good, Just watch "Falling Slowly", Rip and Sara are best co-captains, Rip-centric, Team as Family, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 12:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11081298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lennie09/pseuds/Lennie09
Summary: The Team discovers a guitar in Rip's room. Turns out he can sing, said person is not amused.*Based on Arthur Darvill being ridiculously talented and performing in the musical Once.





	Once

“Hey! Over here” Jax shouted to the rest of the group, minus Rip Hunter. The Legends, being the curious people that they are were ‘investigating’ the co-captains room.

“What is it?” Ray Palmer all but bounded over. Jax held out a guitar that looked heavily used, near broken but obviously recently cleaned. The others followed, slower than Ray. “Never would have pegged English as the musical type” the resident arsonist commented.

“We could always ask him?” Nate suggested. Coincidentally, said person was just walking past in the hallway. Rip turned questionly at the group.

“Why do you have a guitar?” Jax asked. Rip huffed. “And why do you care?”

“Well you don’t seem to be someone who would play, let alone enjoy music.” Sara replied.

“No, I’m not. But I do and that’s all that counts. Now put it back before it gets damaged” With one stern look he was off back down the hall.

Putting the guitar down, Jax eyes lit up. “Gideon. Why does Hunter have a guitar?”

“Luckily for you, the captain hasn’t restricted me from sharing that information. I have video if you like, if that is preferable?”

“Uhh, yes please.” Ray smiled. A screen in the wall of the room flared to life as the picture of Rip, their Rip, sitting on a chair with a guitar showed.

The team all shared glances.

_I don't know you_  
But I want you  
All the more for that __

__“Well shit.” Sara blinked_ _

_____Words fall through me_  
And always fool me  
And I can't react 

__“Sounds like he can sing too.” Nate spoke. “It pains me to admit this, but pretty good as well” Mick added._ _

_____Games that never amount_  
To more than they're meant  
Will play themselves out 

___“Our we sure that’s actually Rip. Impatient, stuck up but still sort of caring Rip?” Ray asked_  
“A different Earth perhaps?” Martin asked, half to Gideon  
“No, this is Rip of this Earth” 

_____Take this sinking boat and point it home_  
We've still got time  
Raise your hopeful voice, you have a choice  
You'll make it now 

__“I feel like I should be crying” Amaya said._ _

___Falling slowly, eyes that know me  
And I can't go back _ _ _

__Rip had stood up, other people on the stage had started to sing. It was all quite emotional_ _

___Moods that take me and erase me  
And I'm painted black_ _ _

_____You have suffered enough_  
And warred with yourself  
It's time that you won 

_____Take this sinking boat and point it home_  
We've still got time  
Raise your hopeful voice, you have a choice  
You've made it now 

___Falling slowly sing your melody  
I'll sing it loud_ _ _

_____Oooh_  
Take it all  
All I played the cards too late  
Now you're gone 

__The Legends had gone silent, honestly they couldn’t take their eyes off the screen. “I have more if you would like?” Gideon asked._ _

__“I think that is plenty Gideon.” A voice cut through - the same one that had been singing.  
All the others just turned to stare at him. Sara was the first to speak. “Was that actually you?”_ _

__“Yes Sara, it was.”_ _

__“Dude, seriously?” Jax now asked._ _

__“Yes, seriously” He started to get slightly impatient_ _

__“Uhh, but why. You don’t exactly seem like the person to uh, do this.” Ray asked_ _

__“Well. That, dear Atom is because of the Time Masters roundabout ways of ‘training’ their recruits.”_ _

__“They wanted us to learn how to act, and their idea of learning was to either put us in tv, movies, plays or musicals in my case. I had a knack for singing so they taught me guitar and put me into a reproduction of the early 21st century musical Once. Which is what that song is from, and, I like musicals if that is so hard to believe.”_ _

__Sara spoke up. “Well then. Gideon you said you had more videos?”_ _

__“Yes Captain.”_ _

__Rip just groaned. The rest grabbed popcorn._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. I was thinking of turning this into a series of Rip-centric tidbits. Coupled with the Time Masters strange 'training methods'
> 
> Also just listen to 'Falling Slowly' (Arthur Darvill version of course) you will not regret it. Maybe other songs while your there.


End file.
